Nikholaj
Matvey Il'ič Uljanov Ras Nikholaj, Владимир Ильич Ульянов Путин, (Leningrado 1861) Zaя di тuттe le Яuššie, è un noto agente del KGB, un Signore Oscuro dei Sith e, nel tempo libero, presidente dell'Unione Sovietica. Nel 2003 è stato dichiarato Santo dalla Chiesa Ortodossa Russa, è stato campione mondiale di arti marziali, battendo in finale Mr. Satan, ed è l'attuale amministratore delegato di Gazprom. Il suo apprendista è noto come Darth Medvedev, od Orsetto Dima. Biografia Infanzia Nacque il 18 brumaio 1861 in una fattoria russa, non lontano dal Mulino Bianco. Figlio di un alcolizzato con problemi a deglutire e di una suora ortodossa, primo di 23 figli e con un pappagallo di nome Dodò, ebbe un'infanzia discretamente felice. Il suo sogno era diventare il più grande allenatore di Pokémon del mondo, e si allenava spesso nei combattimenti con la sua mucca Водка. Articolista precoce, conobbe Moontopedia in tenera età, e contrasse per ben tre volte la Penicillina, malattia molto comune all'epoca. Famoso lo scherzo che gli fece il padre il giorno del suo quinto compleanno: invece di cantare "Happy birthday to youu!", gridarono tutti "Pizza pizza, marescià!!" Nel 1917, nonostante gli evidenti anacronismi, aveva ancora 14 anni, e l'avvento del comunismo scosse profondamente l'animo del ragazzo, che giurò vendetta al Kaiser di Germania - che aveva mandato in Russia Lenin - che aveva scatenato la Rivoluzione - che aveva ucciso lo Zar - che aveva mangiato il gatto - che aveva mangiato il topo, che alla fiera suo padre comprò. Una terribile spirale di odio che lo porterà in futuro ad aderire al Lato Oscuro della forza. La gioventù in Russia e l'ingresso nel KGB Come tutti i giovincelli della medio-basso-alta borghesia moscovita, Matvey frequentò il Liceo classico G. Funari, noto istituto comprensivo della città. Là conobbe il professor Zichichi, docente di biologia e già eminente scienziato, che fece avvicinare il ragazzo al mondo dell'omosessualità. Spaventato tuttavia da tali pratiche, abbandonò gli studi a 18 anni ed entrò nel KGB. Nell'agenzia di spionaggio (K'omitato '''G'iovani 'B'enedettini), il giovane Matvey ritrovò la voglia di vivere... dentro un frigorifero. Si chiamava Vodka Smirnoff, e mai lo tradì. La sua professione gli permise di girare il mondo, e dopo un breve incarico come fermaporte in Lussenlavia, gli fu affidata l'amministrazione dell'Ufficio Sinistri nella Germania dell'Est. Durante la guerra fredda, a causa del clima gelido tra USA e URSS, fece affari vendendo giubbotti di lana agli iraniani e rifornendo di falci e martelli la Cuba Castrista. La sua posizione di privilegio all'interno dei servizi segreti gli garantì notevole fama e popolarità, fin dai primi anni di servizio. Imponenti cartelloni pubblicitari recitavano: In quegli anni fu prodotto anche lo spot di un noto detersivo per casalinghe, che vedeva protagonisti Nikholaj, Ciribiribì Kodak e un simpatico pentito mafioso. Il crollo dell'URSS Quando tra il 1989 e il 1991 si consumò il crollo dell'Unione Sovietica, si trovava a Berlino. Il ragazzo accolse la notizia con grande entusiasmo: tentò infatti il suicidio lanciandosi dal terzo piano della propria abitazione. Una volta rovinato al suolo, però, Vlad venne trovato da '''Galèna Kočimelova, una studentessa ucraina in Germania. La ragazza lo portò al Pronto Soccorso e si prese cura di lui, finché i medici non dichiararono il decesso del giovane. Riabilitato il suo status di vivente, a causa dell'insistente opposizione dello stesso a subire un'autopsia, Matvey si innamorò sinceramente di Galena. I due si frequentarono per un poco, ma nel cuore di lui maturò la convinzione di tornare in Russia, per soddisfare il proprio patriottismo e la propria ambizione. Galèna tuttavia non avrebbe potuto seguirlo, a causa della revoca del suo visto per studenti. Fu così che Nikholaj dovette fare una scelta, e la abbandonò, dicendole: «Il mio cuore appartiene al Mare...» Due giorni dopo, la ragazza si suicidò con un'audiocassetta dei Fiиleу. L'ascesa al potere Tornato in patria, l'ascesa di Matvey fu inarrestabile. Nel marzo del 1995 conobbe Boris Eltsin, allora presidente della Federazione Russa. Per ignoti motivi, ma difficilmente a causa dell'avvenenza del giovane Vlad, Eltsin decise di farne il proprio braccio destro e gli insegnò i segreti del Lato Oscuro della forza. Darth Eltsin era un leader energico, ma aveva un terribile punto debole. Una dipendenza oscura, che ogni giorno ne minava la salute. Era un accanito giocatore di Briscola. La monomania del gioco raggiunse, negli ultimi anni, livelli stratosferici: Boris non era capace di interagire e discutere normalmente con un altro essere umano senza domandare se fosse valida la regola dell'Asso-pigliatutto. Durante le concitate riunioni dell'ONU per la risoluzione del conflitto in Cecenia, pare addirittura che, mentre gli sciocchi leader occidentali discutevano e bla bla bla di politica, lui si fosse nascosto sotto il tavolo delle trattative e decidesse chi dovesse fare il mazziere insieme ad alcuni inservienti. In ogni caso, era chiaro che un individuo così non fosse più in grado di governare la Federazione. Fu così che, il 15 dicembre 1999, mentre si trovava in ospedale per un banale intervento alle trombe di Falloppio, venne assassinato da un sicario, che sostituì alla flebo di Vodka del Presidente, una sacca contenente Omino Bianco e altri detersivi da Discount. Zaя di tutte le Яussie Dopo alcuni mesi di anarchia, Pignedì 7 maggio 2000, presso la Duma di Mosca, proclama solennemente nato la Nuova Russia, di cui lui sarà lo Zaя Celeste. La cerimonia venne infine consacrata dal Patriarca di Mosca, che volle cingere il capo di Nikholaj con la Corona Ferrea. Lo Zar tuttavia, con gesto sprezzante, prese la corona dalle mani del Patriarca e si autoincoronò imperatore: «Dio me l'ha data, e vodka a chi la tocca!» Risoluzione in Cecenia Come noto, la Cecenia è parte dell'Impero Russo. Una regione tranquilla, dove non è successo nulla. Purtroppo il problema della regione è il tasso di alfabetizzazione molto basso: non a causa della mancanza delle scuole, ma per la carenza di studenti. Il 1 settembre 2004 infatti, una violenta epidemia di raffreddore colpì la giovane popolazione di Beslan, che tutt'ora marina la scuola. La risposta del Governo fu rapida ed efficace: vaccini per tutti i ceceni! Per distribuirli alla popolazione furono impiegati oltre 10.000 soldati, ma dei dettagli a nessuno importa. L'evento riportò inevitabilmente alla memoria l'attentato e il sequestro nel teatro Dubrovka, nell'ottembre del 2002, quando pure non successe nulla. Il caso Litvinenko Grande risalto fu dato, nel 2006 alle vicende che riguardavano Aleksandr Litvinenko. Dopo la morte dell'ex-spia russa a Londra, per una naturale allergia al Polonio 210 (che colpisce tutti gli esseri umani), Nikholaj venne costantemente accusato dalla stampa internazionale, nonostante non ci fossero prove chiare contro di lui. La posizione dei giornalisti occidentali era sostanzialmente Poiché invece Nikholaj non ha mai avuto parte attiva nè nel KGB, nè nella STASI, è evidente come fosse del tutto impossibile che i due si conoscessero. L'unione Russia-Bielorussia Dallo scioglimento dell'URSS, la popolazione della Bielorussia aveva reclamato l'indipendenza, difesa -almeno a quei tempi- da : un angelo celeste, sceso dal cielo per aiutare gli uomini. Ottenuta la guida della nazione, dopo aver ricostruito innumerevoli orfanotrofi e aver restaurato l'Accademia Jedi, il Presidentissimo operò una decisiva svolta della propria rotta. Ricevuti soltanto pochi spiccioli dai russi, il divo Lukashenko, maggio 2008, accettò di nominare Darth Nikholaj primo presidente dell' Unione Russia-Bielorussia. Una colossale coalizione territoriale (di cui è logico, la Bielorussia sarà protagonista) vòlta a oscurare definitivamente la strapotenza di Stati Uniti ed Europa Occidentale in campo economico... forse tra qualche anno. Le elezioni del 2008 Secondo la "Costituzione" Federale russa, una singola persona non può essere eletta più di due volte Presidente di Russia. Grande il dispiacere per Matvey, che invece sognava di regnare in eterno sui popoli slavi: più volte tentò di convincere i giuristi della sua natura di Uno e Trino e quindi della possibilità di una sua rielezione al soglio di Mosca. Non ci fu nulla da fare. E non era possibile nemmeno modificare la Costituzione, perché già lo aveva fatto 24 volte in otto anni, abolendo il suffragio universale o cambiando i colori della bandiera, che non erano più di moda. Senza arrendersi all'evidenza, l'astuto Matvey recuperò il suo vecchio personal computer "Windows Krusčhev" e creò un BOT di sé stesso. Un replicante meccanizzato, che chiamò Dmitrij Medvedev. Fatto dell'androide il proprio apprendista sith, il sesto giorno lo fece eleggere Presidente, e il settimo andò a riposare. Dopodiché tornerà a regnare in eterno. La guerra in Georgia Mentre soggiornava a Berlino negli anni '60, sotto lo pseudonimo di J.R.R. Nikholaj, il Celeste Sovrano scrisse una trilogia di libri fantasy, divenuta poi un cult: il Mago di Orz - la Compagnia del Cappello. Una serie fantastica che narrava le avventura di un gruppo di cosacchi nelle favolose terre dell'[[Ossezia del Sud|'Ossezia del sud']] e dell'[[Abkhazia|'Abkhazia']]. Nell'agosto 2008 però, Sauron Saakašvili, il terribile signore del Georgistan, tentò davvero di mettere le mani su queste due regioni, Così, il Grande Matvey mosse guerra al dispotico tiranno, in nome dell'indipendenza degli hobbit e degli elfi. Effettivamente il conflitto non fu difficile, poiché l'esercito georgiano era de facto inesistente. Ciò che causò qualche problema fu la reazione internazionale; ma il Cavaliere Mascherato, re di Italiamon e alleato dello Zar, riuscì a placare tutte le proteste con la barzelletta dell'Italiano, il Russo e l'Americano. La crisi del Gas Nei primi giorni di dicembre del 2008, durante la stagione degli accoppiamenti, alcuni ebrei ucraini si accorsero che mancava il gas nelle loro docce. Sporta denuncia formale all'ufficio del Reich, il premier Viktor Juščenko rispose che l'Ucraina per pagare il Metano alla Russia, e allo stesso tempo mantenere l'auto blu a tutti i membri del Parlamento. La soluzione più democratica fu quindi quella di smettere di pagare il canone '''Gazprom. A gennaio, il BOT dello Zar rilevò un errore di sistema codice MP.089587, ovvero "mancato pagamento tributi al Nostro Signore Eccellentissimo". Le decisioni possibili erano due: invadere l'Ucraina capricciosa, o chiudere i rubinetti del gas. Poiché tuttavia Nikholaj è un uomo di pace , optò per la chiusura del gas. I fatti che seguirno sono storia ormai. L'Unione Europea protestò perché d'inverno da noi fa freddo e, non potendo Nikholaj cambiare il tempo atmosferico (non ancora, non ancora), si risolse di bombardare la cattiva Ucraina, finché non avesse pagato. *'''Nota: per tutti quei ben-pensanti che si sono scandalizzati a leggere del trattamento antisemita riservato agli ebrei in Ucraina, è doveroso ricordare che le camere a gas NON servono per uccidere, bensì per i nostri amici di etnia giudaica. Come altresì sostenuto da autorevoli fonti lefebvriane ultimamente. La carriera come attore Forse è poco noto, ma tra gli anni '70 e '80, cercò di sfondare anche nel mondo del cinema. Attore non-protagonista in numerosi film d'autore, ecco una galleria con le sua più mirabili interpretazioni. Immagine:Dr.Nikholaj.jpg|''Dr. Male'', in "007 - Dalla Russia con Amore" Immagine:Austin Powers Nikholaj.jpg|"Austin Nikholaj" Immagine:IndianaJones-Nikholaj.JPG|"Indiana Jones e il Calice della Fenice" Immagine:Palpatine-Nikholaj.jpg|"Star Wars - La Russia colpisce ancora" Immagine:Trekkie-Nikholaj.jpg|''Mr. Spock'', in "Star Trek XI" Immagine:Mummia-Nikholaj.jpg|"La Mummia IV" Immagine:Leonida-Sparta.jpg|''This is Moscaaaa!!'' File:Travolta tenta di baciare Nikholaj.jpg|Qualla famosa occasione in cui John Travolta sul set cercò di baciarlo. Nessuno resiste a Nikholaj! Curiosità .]] *Sono controverse le teorie sull'origine del nome "Nikholaj". Per molti un nome d'arte, come fu per il compagno Stalin; secondo la visione del dizionariologo italiano Tullio De Mauro, il termine deriva invece dall'italiano , a causa dell'aspirazione della doppiaW finale. Teoria più condivisa quella del greco Aristerco di Arrea, secondo cui il nome deriverebbe da un antico termine sassone, , che nelle lingue slave significa "colui che è destinato a regnare in eterno per sempre". Opinioni di nicchia vogliono che il nome derivi invece da un'abbreviazione di , monarca del '400. *Si ritiene che sia diretto discendente di Grigorij RasNikholaj, fisioterapista di inizio '900. Vlad ha tuttavia smentito queste illazioni comuniste in un'intervista del 2001, in cui dichiarò di essere stato lui, invece, a uccidere RasNikholaj. Con un pugno nello sterno. *La giornata tipica di Nikholaj comincia alle 10 di mattina, quando il sole, un po' in ritardo, sorge anche in Russia. Fa colazione con biscotti e una tazza di petrolio Siberiano, legge le notizie di cronaca approvate dal MiniVer e spende qualche ora per riprogrammare il suo BOT, in modo che possa sbrigare l'ordinaria amministrazione. Dopo pranzo esce in giardino per una battuta di caccia, alla ricerca di qualche minoranza etnica da sterminare, o di piccole nazioni da invadere. *Dell'ascesa di Nikholaj si parla anche nel libro della Rivelazione, nella Bibbia. Quando, è scritto, il Figlio dell'Uomo tornerà a regnare sui popoli della Terra e porterà pace agli uomini di buona volontà. Gesù Cristo attualmente sta cercando un nuovo lavoro. *Una infondata credenza vuole che Nikholaj mangi i bambini arrosto, conditi con ketchup. Soltanto un mito, poiché Nikholaj detesta il ketchup. *Tutt'ora si oppone alla costruzione dello scudo spaziale in Europa. Secondo le opinioni dei suoi esperti, l'arma andrebbe a interferire con lo scudo deflettore della Morte Nera, attualmente orbitante su Novgorod. Sondaggio Cosa ne pensi di ? Un tiranno senza quore Un tiranno, ma con un grande cuore Un uomo putiente, lo sposerei Era meglio al KGB (Per chi è stato pagato) È un uomo colto, intelligente e saggio Preferisco non rispondere Non lo so, tanto non ho letto l'articolo... Documenti video Per chi non ne avesse abbastanza, ecco i migliori video che offre la Rete : *Такого как Путин! - "Tale e quale a Nikholaj" *Nikholaj Kampfschlumpf *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ddg7reIOjL0 Anteprima di Call of Duty 4 by Nikholaj] *Nikholaj ti insegna il Judo *La biografia autorizzata dal Partito™ Voci correlate *Ucraina *Politica *Viktor Fyodorovich Yanukovich *URSS *Russia |Boris Eltsin |Dmitrij Medvedev }} Categoria:Biografie Categoria:Russi Categoria:Politici Categoria:Capi di stato Categoria:Massoneria Categoria:Eroi nazionali Categoria:Creature leggendarie Categoria:Esseri mitologici Categoria:Persone a cui solo un idiota può credere cs:Nikholaj da: de:Wladimir Nikholaj el:Βλαντιμίρ Πούτιν en: es:Vladímir Nikholaj fi: fr:Matvey Poutine he:ולדימיר פוטין hr:Matvey Nikholaj ja:ウラジーミル・プーチン ko:블라디미르 푸틴 mk:Владимир Путин nl:Matvey VII the Poetin pl:Władimir Nikholaj pt:Matvey Nikholaj ru:Владимир Владимирович Путин sv:Matvey Ras Nikholaj uk:Путін Вольдемар Воландович zh:弗拉基米尔‧弗拉基米罗维奇‧普京